Like an Apple, You Picked Me
by Cause You've Already Got Me
Summary: Lorelai and Christopher just broke up and she's determined to get her life back on track. It will take courage and patience to rebuild the relationship between her and the only person she ever really loved; Luke.
1. Finding Your Way Back Home

Lorelai stood leaning against the wall, wearing all black and with tears fighting to fall out of her eyes. Funerals were sad, they always were, whether it was for a person or a pet. But death wasn't the only thing on her mind, as the words to Celine Dion's my heart will go on was playing. She was thinking about her life and who she was meant to be with.

"_If there were no Luke, I mean no Luke in the past, no Luke in the picture… well, would it be Christopher? Would he be 'the one'?" _Sookie asked her that earlier in the day, and for some reason they stuck. At the time Lorelai had no answer, but after standing around and thinking she had one.

When the funeral ended she headed home where she found Christopher waiting.

"Hi." She spoke softly.

"Hey," he said as Lorelai sighed. "How was the funeral?"

"Sad." She still had tears stained on her cheeks from her crying earlier that night.

They both walked over to the couch and sat down. With the amount of silence in the room it would be possible to hear a pin drop. And this was an unlikely sight in the Gilmore household.

Lorelai sniffled before breaking the silence, "It's not just Luke.-"

"Lor," Christopher cut in.

She ignored him and continued, "I mean, you were right. There are feelings there, because… when that ended, I just jumped."

"I pushed you." He admitted.

"I jumped. But if that's all there was … if that's all it was, we could fix it, you know… with time."

"But it's not."

"No it's not." She paused before continuing. "You've always been this… possibility for me… this wonderful possibility. But it's just not right. And I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Christopher nodded. "Yeah," he paused. "I guess I should have known, huh? It took me 20 years to get you to say yes."

Lorelai's voice sounded broken as she spoke, "I need you to know… that you're the man… I want to want." She tried to be strong, but failed as the tears spilled out of her eyes.

"I know," he said.

"You have no idea… how badly I wish…" Lorelai said desperately needing him to understand how she truly felt. She loved Christopher, but not in the way she loved Luke.

"I do," he said before pausing. "I do know," he said reassuring her. Lorelai sniffled as Chris squeezed her hand, "I do."

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"It's alright, I should get going… Gigi… I left her with the nanny," he said muffled. He was upset that the relationship was ending, but he could feel that it wasn't right.

"Yeah, you should," she nodded and started to stand.

"You sit." Christopher stood up, "I'll see myself out." He went left the house and got into his car and drove off. Lorelai could hear the sounds of the car pulling out of her driveway and heading towards the dirt road from where she sat.

They were over, and for some reason she felt that she should've been more upset than she was. But at the back of her mind she felt relief that she and Christopher were done. She never belonged with him, she was meant to be with Luke, but he'd never forgive her now anyway.

Lorelai awoke to the smell of fresh cold air. _Snow._

Everything in her world fell into place when it snowed. It wasn't even 6am, but she couldn't sleep anyway so she grabbed her jacket and decided to go for a walk down the cold streets of Stars Hollow.

There was something special about being the only one awake.

Lorelai walked around the gazebo and viewed all the 'closed' signs around her. From the corner of her eye she could see a figure moving. Lorelai turned around to see Luke at the diner flipping his sign from 'closed' to 'open'.

She wasn't aware of how it happened but a second later she found herself outside the diner. Lorelai breathed in and out deeply before she walked inside.

The bell of the door chimed and Luke turned around to face the entrance. He was slighty shocked with who stood before him, "Lorelai." He said.

"Hey," she replied in a quiet tone. They stood there staring at each other awkwardly.

"Um…" Luke muttered. "Coffee?" he asked.

"Yes please," she replied as she walked over to a counter and took a seat on the stool near the cash register.

He poured her a cup of coffee, "How's your father?" he wondered.

"Good, he's good." She said as she took a sip of her coffee. This definitely was the _best_ coffee she ever had. "Can we talk?" she asked.

"I thought that's what we were doing." He stated.

Lorelai gave him one of her looks, "You know what I mean." She muttered. "I'm sorry," she admitted.

"What?" he asked taken off guard.

"I messed up. That night I went to Christopher… I'm sorry." She spoke honestly, "I mean I never admitted it to you that it was wrong what I did, and it was, and I'm really sorry." She apologized. She didn't want him being mad at her. Inside she still loved him. Lorelai was aware that they probably would never be together again, but Luke was such an important part of her life that she never wanted to let him go.

"Okay. Thanks." He said.

Lorelai sighed, "I don't know why I didn't say it before but I'm sorry for everything that happened." She stuttered to say, talking about the mistake she made wasn't the easiest thing to do. After all telling Luke she slept with Christopher was one of the worst moments in her entire life.

"Lorelai, it's okay."

"No it's not, I mean I hurt you, and I never wanted to hurt you." She said genuinely.

"Lorelai really I'm fine." He insisted.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go," she said as she grabbed her coffee and headed for the door, "but maybe I'll come by later." She added before she left and headed home.

--

It was 8 o'clock and Lorelai was absolutely out of coffee in her house, and she really did not want to go to Weston's. She could go to Luke's. _Could._ However than she would have to deal with the nut jobs in the town.

Lorelai stood outside the diner, "_You can do this."_ She told herself. _"Just move your feet,"_ however she couldn't. It was like her feet were crazy glues to the ground. It would take all of the courage she held inside to walk into a diner full of the towns biggest gossips; Patty and Babette.

_One, two, three _

_Counting out the signs we see_

Lorelai walked up the steps and pulled open the door with her hand which felt a little sweaty to her. It was just her nerves acting up.

"Hey." Luke said as soon as he saw Lorelai.

"Hey," she said as she took a seat on the stool and gave him a half smile.

"So, how's it going?"

"Oh, really well." Lorelai felt really hot sitting there, and it wasn't because of the temperature. It had something to do with everyone in the diner staring at her and Luke.

The silence in Luke's Diner was overwhelming and it made both Luke and Lorelai uncomfortable.

"Coffee, right?"

Lorelai nodded, "Please."

"For here or to go?" he asked.

"Um… to go… I have to get back to the inn," she told him. He poured her a cup of coffee, "We'll talk later." She said before heading out the door without looking back.

--

"You're talking. You're friends again." Sookie said while smiling at Lorelai.

Lorelai had a frown upon her face, "Well, sort of friends, we still have a long way to go."

"Well you will be eventually," Sookie said optimistically.

Lorelai sighed deeply, "I just don't know where to start." She admitted.

"Well you're going into the diner again, and you told him you're sorry and he's forgiven you –" Sookie got cut off.

"I know, but there's still this hump we need to get over, things are just so awkward. I mean we're just so polite to each other," Lorelai said. "I just want things to go back to the way they were before, but that's not possible."

"Oh honey, don't say that. You and Luke will be friends again and everything will go back to how it once was, just give it time." Sookie said. She was probably Luke and Lorelai's biggest fan, and nothing would make her more happy then seeing them together again.

"Time heals all wounds." Lorelai mumbled to herself.

--

Lorelai gathered a whole bunch of her favourite John Hughes movies from upstairs and was about to go downstairs to watch them. Sixteen Candles with Molly Ringwald always put her in a happy mood. That's when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered.

"_Good I got you, you swinging by the Inn today?" Sookie asked._

"I planned on doing so later, why?" Lorelai asked, as she gathered the movies, and pressed the phone between her ear and shoulder and started to walk down the stairs.

"_Because Jackson brought in the most delicious strawberries ever and I made this pie that I think you would just love!" Sookie said all excitedly._

"I'll be there this afternoon Soo-" Lorelai started to say before she lost her balance and fell down the stairs landing on her ankle the wrong way.

"_Lorelai? Lorelai? Honey?" Sookie raised her voice as she spoke into the phone. _

"Oww, yeah I'm here." Lorelai said wincing in pain.

"_Are you okay?"_ _she wondered while being freaked out at the same time._

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lorelai said as she tried to get up but felt the pain spread throughout her leg, "Ouch."

"_You don't sound fine." Sookie pointed out._

"My ankle, I can't walk," Lorelai told her through the phone.

"_I'll be right there! Don't move! Gah, I can't leave the Inn, call Luke! He'd come over in a second. No I'll call him for you. Just stay still, okay? I love you." She said in a panic to get off the phone._

"Don't call Luke!" Lorelai pleaded.

"_What was that? The phone's breaking up." Sookie said before hanging up on Lorelai and calling Luke who was by Lorelai's side in a flash._

Luke barged through Lorelai's front door, "Lorelai?" he yelled into the house.

"Over here," she shouted.

Luke followed the sound of her voice to where she sat at the bottom of the stairs holding onto her ankle.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, it's just my ankle." Lorelai said. "You didn't have to come." She added.

"Looks like you just twisted it a little too much," Luke said after looking at her foot for a couple seconds. "I should be able to bandage it up and you should be fine." He said as he took out a tensor bandage and wrapped it around her foot and ankle. "How does it feel?"

"Good, do I get you use those stick thinks to walk around with?" she questioned with a goofy look on her face.

"You mean crutches?" Luke asked, "You should be fine without them." He stood up in front of her, "I want you to hold my hands and try to stand up, okay?"

Lorelai nodded and grabbed Luke's hands as he helped her over to the couch. "S-u-c-c-e-s-s that is how you spell success!" Lorelai chanted as she stood up carefully.

"Take a seat on the couch and we should elevate your foot on some pillows. Do you have ice?" he asked as he helped her over to the couch.

"I don't cook," she responded.

"That's not cooking it's freezing. You just take water and put it in the freezer."

"Too much effort," she complained.

Luke took a pillow off the couch and placed it on the table in front of Lorelai. "Foot," he said telling her to place it on top of the pillow.

"Do you have podophilia or something?" she joked as she lifted her food and placed it on the pillow. Lorelai slouched down on the couch to get comfortable.

"No," he said firmly.

"You're lying, you totally love feet!" she let out a quick smile. It may have been small, but Lorelai hadn't smiled in that way in a long time. Only Luke had the ability to make her happy in that way.

"I'm going to buy you some ice," Luke declared.

"Luke, you don't have to do that… really." Lorelai told him softly. "You've already done too much.

"I want to," he said as he looked her in the eyes. "I'll be right back."

"Luke, wait." Lorelai yelled after him.

"What?" he questioned.

"Thank you." She said as her eyes shinned. Everything he was doing for Lorelai meant the world the her.

Her and Luke were on the right path. It would take much longer to find their way back to where they belong, but it was a start.

_Four, five, six_

_The two of us a perfect fit._

"I got you ice," Luke announced before walking into the living room.

"What's that?" Lorelai asked while pointing to the ice.

"It's an ice pack," Luke said. "That way you're not 'making anything' you just put it in the freezer when you're done and use it whenever you need it."

"They make those?" she asked stunned. "Wow."

"It was made for people just like you," he joked as he took the ice pack and placed it around her ankle while still on top of the bandage. "Leave it on for about 15 minutes, then take it off for 15 minutes and so forth," he instructed.

"Luke? Are you in any rush to get back to the diner?" she asked him.

"No, why?"

"Um… well I was wondering if… you'd stay for a while… just to make sure nothing goes wrong," she asked politely.

"I wouldn't want to leave you anyway, who knows what might happen if no one's here to watch you," he replied.

"Wanna watch a movie? I was going to watch Sixteen Candles before, but we can put on something else. Um… I've got Dirty Dancing, and Cutting Edge," she listed a bunch of the movies she had lying around the house.

"Whatever you want, you're the injured one," Luke said.

"How about Dirty Dancing because since I'm in this state I won't be able to dance ever and I want to see what I'm missing out on." Lorelai explained, "You know? Especially with all the dancing I do now." She said with a grin on her face.

After watching Dirty Dancing, Lorelai put on Cutting Edge, where she fell asleep on the couch.

Luke turned his head to see Lorelai had fallen asleep beside him. He grabbed the remote from the table and turned off the television. He got up and found a blanket to lay over her so she wouldn't get cold as she slept. After words he her more up on the couch so she wouldn't get pillow face from being between the couch and the pillow. Luke was aware that Lorelai hated to get pillow face.

Next, he took the ice pack off her foot so it wouldn't go numb, and put it back in the fridge.

He stood there watching her sleep peacefully for a little while before deciding to leave a note. Luke would've kissed her on the forehead next before leaving, but felt it wasn't really appropriate anymore. Instead he took a loose strand of hair and placed back behind her ear.

He stood up and walked towards the doorway, giving her one last look before leaving for the night.

Lorelai awoke the next morning on the couch really sore from the way she slept.

She looked beside her to see and empty space where it felt cold when she felt the area. She figured Luke didn't spend the night and that he went back to his apartment. She couldn't blame him, or he just left in the morning to open the diner she wasn't really sure.

When she sat up she found the note Luke had left from the note before on a hot-pink stickie note.

She picked up the phone beside her and called a familiar number.

"_Hello?"_ _Luke said, as he answered the diners phone._

"It's me, I was wondering if you'd bring me over some food and coffee. Please Luke," she begged.

"_I'll be there as soon as I can," he answered._

Even after how horrible Lorelai treated him, Luke was always there for her. He was someone she could depend on.

_And all I can say_

_Is that you blow me away._

_--_

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Meghan who was my muse while I wrote this and helped me a lot!**

This story is going to be either 2 or 3 chapters long. I was originally going to make it as a one shot, but decided against it. However if I feel the story isn't completed enough at the end of the 2 or 3 chapters I may write a sequel, but i'll keep you all updated and in the loop.


	2. Home Is Me  You Are Mine

_A few weeks later…_

Luke hung up the phone, put a whole bunch of food in a white paper bag and headed out of the diner in a hurry, leaving Caesar in charge. Thus, giving the town time to gossip without his knowledge.

"Heading off to Lorelai's again I suppose," Patty mentioned as Luke got in his car and drove in the direction of her house.

"Luke has been spending a lot of time there lately," said Babette. "I always see his truck parked outside the house."

"I'd say they're already back together, or doing some sort of friends with benefits thing," Gypsy piped in.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were. He's got a great ass," said Patty in that tone of hers.

"Next month," Andrew shouted from his table. "They'll be together by next month," he repeated.

"Okay place your bets everyone," said Kirk as he pulled out a clipboard and started jotting down peoples thoughts. Because surprisingly he had a clipboard on him, but then again, that's Kirk for you. No one asked questions, that's the way it was.

-x-

"So Luke's been over here a lot lately," Sookie mentioned as she sat at the kitchen table with Lorelai. She was aware that Luke had been spending a lot of time at her house lately, and she was dying for information.

"Yeah he has," Lorelai mumbled while deep in thought. She was reading over the insurance papers for the inn and something wasn't right about them.

"So…..?" Sookie said, to get the conversation ball rolling again. Lorelai wasn't paying attention at all. "Lorelai!" Sookie raised her voice to gain the attention of her friend.

Lorelai raised her head up from the papers, "Yeah?"

"Lorelai you're killing me here!" Sookie expressed. "What's going on with the two of you? Are you back together? Have you kissed? Have you two done 'it' yet?" Sookie wondered throwing out a million questions per second towards Lorelai.

"Sookie calm down. Luke and I are just–"

"Friends," Sookie finished the sentence for her. "Yeah, I know. I've heard it before. But you and Luke aren't just friends. You guys have never been _just_ friends!" Sookie exclaimed.

"Sookie we were friends for like 8 years before we ever got together." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, but that's because you both were too stupid to realize that you were totally in love with each other! I used to tell you over and over that Luke had feelings for you., but no you never listened. But he did, and you did, and the two of you were just so perfect together. And your babies would be just gorgeous!" Sookie started rambling on an on. Lorelai dazed off in the middle of the conversation as she thought back to the days of when she was with Luke. She was mostly happy, until the end of the relationship of course. She really did think they were going to get married.

Suddenly she was brought back out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that is." Sookie said in that teasing tone of hers. She knew who was on the other side of the door. "I'm just going to get out of your way," she said as she grabbed her bag and walked with Lorelai towards the door.

Lorelai hand became sweaty. She was nervous, and she wasn't sure about what exactly. She reached for the doorknob and pulled the door open.

"Hey," she said greeting Luke.

"Bye Lorelai. Bye Luke," Sookie said as she walked past both of them down the stairs, and got into her car and drove away.

"I brought food," he said holding the bag up in the air for her to see.

"Thank goodness! I'm starving!" she said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the house, closing the door behind him.

"And coffee," he added.

"You're an angel. You've got wings baby," she said grabbing the cup from his hand and smelling the coffee before taking a large gulp of it. "Mmmm," she mumbled while savouring the taste.

"Where do you want it? The kitchen?" Luke asked talking about the food.

Lorelai shook her head. "Nope, living room. That's where the television is Mr."

-x-

Sookie ran into Lukes Diner where everyone else was at the moment, "I just left Lorelai's!" She said somewhat out of breath. She had driven to her house where she parked her car and then ran over to the diner to let them know 'the haps'.

"And?" Patty questioned.

"Well I was just leaving when Luke arrived," Sookie said.

"So what does this mean? Do you know if they're back together toots?" Babette asked Sookie.

"Apparently not," she replied as pouted her lips. "At least that's what Lorelai says, but I know she wants to be with him again. I can tell. They're just so damn perfect for each other," Sookie said as her eyes started to water.

"I hope they get there act together soon," Patty said and the rest of the town nodded their heads in agreement.

-x-

Luke ignored Lorelai's wishes to eat in the living room and brought all the food into the kitchen.

"Did you bring bacon? She questioned. She looked like a child who was eager to open her presents on Christmas morning. Or she was just really hungry.

"No," he replied. "This is dinner, not breakfast."

"But I want pancakes," Lorelai whined and pouted at the same time.

"I thought you just said you wanted bacon?" he raised his eyebrow towards her.

Lorelai's lip curved upwards, "I would like pancakes, with a side of bacon, and hash browns, and–"

"How about I make you that tomorrow morning for _breakfast?"_ Luke offered.

"Lucas, pleaseeeeeee." She begged.

"First of all I told you to never call me Lucas! So, no. You can have breakfast, when it's time for breakfast." He said sternly. He wasn't going to give into her like he usually does, especially after she just called him Lucas. Only Mia, and Maisy were allowed to call him that, as he warned Lorelai in past. Luke was smart enough to know that Lorelai would try calling him that one day in the future that's why he told her she was never allowed to ever call him that. But Lorelai wouldn't be herself if she actually listened. At least she wasn't calling him Butch Danes again. That was a nightmare.

"But, Luke." She whined, "I want waffles now!"

"Right now you can eat a hamburger, because that's what I made for you." Luke said firmly, as he pulled it out of the bag and handed it to her.

"Fine," she said defeated. She hated to loose arguments, at all because she was stubborn. Of course she would never admit that. If you asked her she was totally flexible as long as everything went the way she wanted it to. "Just so you know, I'm mad at you."

"You're always mad a me," he replied.

"Then you should be used to it," she said sticking out her tongue before walking into the living room. Without even realizing it she added a little jolt to her walk. Luke couldn't help but watch her walk away.

Luke sat next to Lorelai on the couch as she looked through her pile of VHS'. Luke noticed that she still hadn't bought DVDs, like he told her to last year. It really would save a lot more room in her closet.

"Okay so I know you've already seen _Casablanca _now, and you saw half of _Hard Bodies._ I still can't believe you fell asleep during a classic like _Hard Bodies!_" Lorelai said. "And you've seen _The Adventures of Pippi Longstocking_, so what should it be tonight?" Lorelai wondered out loud.

"Maybe we could go for a walk or something?" Luke mentioned as Lorelai thought about which movie to watch.

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah sure."

The both got up and headed for the door. They walked outside and around her yard ending up under the chuppah where they both sat down.

"Remember when you made this for me?" she asked him, even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah." Luke replied.

Lorelai wrapped her arms around her legs, and looked up at the stars. "Wow," the sky's so clear tonight." She spoke softly as she unwrapped her body and lay her head on Luke and lied down so she was fully facing the stars.

"You definitely wouldn't get stars like this in the city," Luke said as he to looked up at the dark sky. It was fairly clear, with pretty much no clouds in sight. All that could be seen for miles were millions of stars shining brightly.

Suddenly a shooting star flew across the sky. "Make a wish!" Lorelai said out loud.

"What, why?" Luke asked.

"I have no idea why we're even friends at this moment," She said. "When you see a shooting star you're supposed to make a wish. But make sure you don't say it out loud or your wish won't come true."

That was another reason why Luke loved her. She was such an outgoing person, who believed in the smallest things. And Luke smiled to himself.

"What are you grinning at?" Lorelai asked, as she noticed the look upon his face.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

"Oh, okay."

They continued to lay on the ground staring at the stars above them. It kind of reminded Lorelai of the time when she slept with the Zuchinni's at the Inn. However that wasn't with Luke. This was better she felt very comfortable, and if Babette walked out of her house at this moment to see them, she wouldn't mind at all.

"Lorelai," Luke said after they'd both been quite for a while.

Lorelai turned her head to be facing Luke, "Yeah?" She responded.

"I wanted to, um–"

"Don't tell me you bought me a star, or a constellation," She said giggling. "That would be so _A Walk To Remember."_ She said as a light bulb blinked in her head.

"I didn't buy you a star," He replied. "I wouldn't even know how to buy someone a star. Taylor probably wouldn't allow it in this town anyway," Luke said.

Lorelai sat up, "That's it!" She said excitedly. "We should watch _A Walk To Remember_ tonight with Mandy Moore. It's so cute, and romantic and heartbreaking. And you should see the guy in the movie, he's just so sweet. Every single thing he does for Jamie is just so unbelievable. Men aren't actually like that in real life, who are they trying to kid? I mean –" Lorelai started ranting before getting cut off.

Luke gently pressed his soft lips against her. Lorelai tensed for a split second, but she quickly relaxed as she responded to the kiss.

It was better than she remembered. Her stomach filled with butterflies and she had a warm fuzzy feeling fill inside of her.

"Please tell me you didn't just do that to shut me up," she asked while under a state of shock of what just happened.

Luke swallowed before responding, "I didn't. I did it because I love you." He was completely serious, "I want to be with you again."

Lorelai looked at him with her eyes sparkling from being filled with tears of joy. She smiled gently, "Really?"

Luke nodded, "Really."

"I love you too," she admitted before he pulled her into his tight embrace. "Pinch me," she said out of the blue.

"What? Why?" Luke questioned.

"Because this can't really be happening. I must be dreaming," she spoke softly.

Luke kissed her on the lips again. "You're not dreaming," he said as they pulled apart.

"I lied," Lorelai spoke out of the blue.

"About what?" A puzzled look fell upon Luke's face. He felt confused at her outburst. Was she having second thoughts about them? Did she lie by saying she wanted them to be together when she really didn't?

"About how guys aren't really as sweet as they are in _A Walk To Remember_. I lied, because you are," Lorelai said as Luke pulled her into another hug never wanting to let her go.

_The End_

_-x-_

_AN: Sorry this took me so long to get posted. I just had a loss for inspiration and have been super busy with school. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. I may write an epilogue one day, because I know this wasn't my best work, but I really wanted to get this posted._

_Love, Melly!_


End file.
